1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to test methods, and more particularly, to a signal test apparatus and method.
2. Description of Related Art
A signal test apparatus can test signals from an object and provide waveform charts of tested signals for a user to check. If the signal test apparatus is switched to test another signal, for example, testing a read signal then switching to test a write signal, the signal test apparatus may display a plurality of test data items. However, it may be difficult for a user to recognize which data was on a time of switching and which data was collected after from among all the test data items. If the signal test apparatus tests the signals wrongly because of error operation of the user, the user have to operate the signal test apparatus to test the signals one more time.